Charlton Heston
Charlton Heston (1923 - 2008 ) Former President of the National Rifle Association Film Deaths *''Ruby Gentry'' (1952) [Boake Tackman]: Shot in the chest by James Anderson in the swamp while Charlton is talking to Jennifer Jones. *''El Cid'' (1961) [Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, El Cid]: Shot with an arrow during a battle with the Moors; does not die immediately, he stays alive long enough to lead his army into battle the next day before finally expiring. *''The Greatest Story Ever Told'' (1965) [John the Baptist]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Jose Ferrer's soldiers. (Thanks to Michael) *''Khartoum'' (1966) [General Charles 'Chinese' Gordon]: Stabbed in the chest with a spear by a Muslim soldier as he approaches them; his severed head is later presented (out of camera frame) to Laurence Olivier. (Thanks to Jeffrey, Stephen, Mac, and Aaron) *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' (1970) [George Taylor]: Shot by James Gregory; Charlton's hand falls on the switch of a doomsday bomb as he falls, destroying the Earth. (Thanks to Michael and Donald) *''The Omega Man'' (1971) [Robert Neville]: Impaled with a spear when Anthony Zerbe throws it at him. (Thanks to Michael and Donald) *''Antony and Cleopatra'' (1972) [Marc Antony]: Commits suicide by throwing himself on his sword; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Hildegarde Neil. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the play.) *''Earthquake'' (1974) [Stewart Graff]: Drowned when he falls into the sewer system while trying to save Ava Gardner. (Thanks to Michael) *''Midway'' (The Battle of Midway) (1976) [Captain Matthew Garth]: Killed in a plane crash when he tries to land his damaged fighter on an aircraft carrier. (Thanks to Donald) *''Mother Lode'' (Search for the Mother Lode: The Last Great Treasure) (1982) [Silas McGee/Ian McGee]: Falls to his death after being shot by Nick Mancuso. (Thanks to Michael) * Hamlet (1996) [Player King]: Feigns being poisoned when another actor pours poison in his ear in a play-within-the-play sequence, while Kenneth Branagh watches Derek Jacobi's reaction in the audience. * The Order (2001) [Professor Walter Finley]: Shot in the chest in the crossfire of a shoot-out in the street; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) [Zaius, Thade's Father]: Dies of old age, while talking to his son (Tim Roth). (Both Charlton and Tim are wearing ape make-up for this film.) (Thanks to Tal) TV Deaths *''Studio One: Wuthering Heights'' (1950) [Heathcliff]: Dies of natural causes after years of being tormented by Catherine's ghost. (I don't know who played Catherine in this version.) *''Studio One: Macbeth'' (1951) [Macbeth]: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Darren McGavin, then beheaded. * The Outer Limits: Final Appeal '(2000)' Justice Haden Wainwright: Incinerated by a cold-fusion device left behind by a Luddite-terrorist Ezekiel (Wallace Langham). CONNECTIONS *Mr. Lydia Clarke *Father of Fraser Clarke Heston (director) Category:Actors Category:1923 Births Category:2008 Deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Christian Heston, Charlton Heston, Charlton Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by old age Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Conservatives Category:Stage Actors Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees